Nalu
by Romaceanime725
Summary: Nastu x Lucy oneshots


Nastu's pov

I was in the guild hall thinking about how I should tell her how I fell but I just couldn't come up with anything, I was sat at the bar when mira came up to me and said "are you ok you've been sat there for while." " no I need your help, I've erm been trying to think of a way to tell ... Lucy how I feel about her. Please will you help me." I replied.

Mira just stood there shocked for moment before she finally replied "sure. Ok first buy her her favourite flowers and just say how you feel sorry I couldn't be more help.""thanx Mira I'll do that but do you know where she is."I asked "yes she just left a few minutes ago with grey."she said "bye and thanx again." I said.

I ran out of the guild at top speed trying to find a florist when I finally found one I went in and bought and dozen white Lilly's and then left to find Lucy, when I finally found her she was sat on a bench with grey I was going to go over but what I saw broke my heart in to million pieces there she was... KISSING GREY. I dropped the flowers and walked away before they could notice me.

 **Lucy's pov**

I was sat on a bench with grey just talking about silly stuff I was just about ask him how I should confess my feelings to nastu when he kissed me I was shocked I couldn't move, I just sat then he finally pulled away when he started to speak " listen Lucy I just need to say this... I'm in love with you I have been since the first moment I saw you I just couldn't help myself and over the past couple years I just couldn't stop my feelings from growing for you and I know you don't like me back but please just give me one chance." He finished his speech and I didn't know what to say I was speechless and after a couple minutes I started to cry I felt so guilty, I didn't feel the same and here I am about to reject him. "Oh shit Lucy did I say something wrong please stop crying, shot sorry erm I'll erm just go sorry." He ranted but before he could I stoped him "wait grey I'm so sorry I don't feel the same way I'm in love with nastu I asked you to come here with me because want your help. I'm so sorry I'll leave." I left there and wheat back to the guild to try and nastu.

When I got to the guild I looked everywhere trying to find nastu but he wasn't there, I took a seat at the bar and orders a glass of water when Mira brought over my drink she asked If I spoke to natsu "have you spoke to natsu yet he was her a while ago looking for you, what he wanted to say seemed important." Actually I was just looking for but couldn't find him do where he could be I need to tell him something important." "Go to his house." Was all she said before giving me a small smile and walking of.

 **Nastu's pov**

I was sat at home in bed feeling sorry for myself wishing I could forget what I just saw I mean if they liked each other they should of just told me but instead here I am heart broken, nearly on the verge of tears because of one girl.

"How stupid, I'm so pathetic almost crying because of one girl hahaha." I started to laugh without any humour because of the situation. A couple minutes later I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a banging on the front door, I got out of bed and dragged myself downstairs to the front door when I finally opened the door what stood there completely shocked me. There stood at my front door was Lucy "what are  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"you doing here shouldn't you be with grey." I said in a harsh tone. She looked upset then she Realised what I meant and looked guilty. "Look I need tell you something." " ok continue." She took a deep breath then said the words that I so wanted to be true but knew were lies. "I'm in love with you and I have been for a while." While saying this she had a visible blush on her face."ok but if this is true why were you and grey kissing on bench earlier on today."

I replied knowing I had a hurt look on my face. "He kissed me, i wasn't expecting it i was shocked I couldn't move I would never do that to someone I love." She said and I knew she was telling the truth.

"I love you too I knew from the day we met that I was in love with you and I would never want to live without you." I said with big smile on my face, Lucy also had the same look on her face.

We spent the rest of the just taking and cuddling.

Comment and tell me if I should write more chapters


End file.
